


don't feel like talking

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: It wasn’t until almost mid-afternoon that Magnus realised what date it was. It snuck up on him, unwanted, but then again, one can’t blame time for passing.One year ago today, he had held one of his oldest friends as he died.





	don't feel like talking

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

It wasn’t until almost mid-afternoon that Magnus realised what date it was. It snuck up on him, unwanted, but then again, one can’t blame time for passing.

One year ago today, he had held one of his oldest friends as he died.

There were still days, although less and less frequent, that Magnus would think, O _h I have to tell Ragnor about this_ , before it would hit him that he can’t. When he talks to Dot or Catarina or Tessa, even Raphael, about decades old stories, there is this undertone of grief because not all of them are still alive.

When he gets home that night, Magnus takes out an old photo album and one of the bottles of whiskey he and Ragnor got on their last Europe trip. He pours himself a glass and sits down on the couch, slowly and carefully turning the worn pages of the photo album.

He’s looking at a more recent photo of him, Cat and Ragnor. They had decided to take a vacation together, but a mundane one, so they had documented pretty much everything. Magnus thinks he still has the fake passport he made somewhere in the loft. The photo in front of him is the three of them at the JFK airport, waiting for their flight to start boarding. Cat is holding the camera, and Magnus and Ragnor are on either side of her, all three of them grinning like idiots, because even though mundane travel turned out to be tedious and boring, it had been something new they had done together, which was a rare and precious thing.

The door to the loft opens, and Magnus lifts his head to see Alec taking off his jacket and boots, before making his way over to Magnus.

“Hey, what’s wrong?“ Alec asks, concern evident in his voice, and he gently places a hand to Magnus’ face, wiping a stray tear Magnus hadn’t realised was there.

“Nothing, darling, it’s just-” Magnus takes a deep breath as Alec sits down next to him, still holding his face gently. “-It’s the anniversary of Ragnor's death.”

Understanding washes over Alec’s face and he says, “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Is there anything you want me to do?”

Magnus gives Alec a small smile before setting the photo album down on the coffee table. He places his legs over Alec’s, cuddling into his side, and Alec immediately wraps his arms around him.

“I don’t feel like talking,” Magnus says. “At least not right now.”

“Okay,” Alec whispers, the hand on Magnus’ back moving in slow, gentle motions, and the other taking hold of one of Magnus’ own. 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?“ Alec asks after a while. Magnus shakes his head after a moment, realising that he has barely eaten the entire day.

“How do you feel about that pasta dish you like, the one I made last week?“

Magnus nods, lifting his head up to smile at Alec. After pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead, Alec gets up and goes to the kitchen. Magnus looks over at the still open photo album and smiles, before following after Alec, and slowly, the evening quiet is filled with stories of Ragnor, and Alec's laughter, and at the end of the day, Magnus finds himself feeling lighter than before.


End file.
